<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until we meet again by HenryDilge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510394">Until we meet again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryDilge/pseuds/HenryDilge'>HenryDilge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tanis (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryDilge/pseuds/HenryDilge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Ellis recounts his relationship with Nic Silver</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cameron Ellis/Nic Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First glimpse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, just know that I love you.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cameron Ellis recounts the events that led to his first meeting with Nic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I listened to his show, of course. How often is it that someone creates a public work featuring The Breach? I had hoped this man, this Nic, and his ramshackle sensationalist company could be gently persuaded to drop the matter, but once Avery told me there was no chance of this, I grew intrigued.</p><p>After all, Avery is a very bright and accomplished woman and it is rare to meet somebody defying her. And for that somebody to <em>record her?</em> Unprecedented. My Avery was too well-versed. I had to meet this Silver. Having only one's soothing tone to go by is definitely not enough information for enacting damage control. So far he was proving to be as elusive and resourceful as the mystery we are both trying to solve. </p><p>There is no possibility he is having no backup - he has escaped our attempts to capture him at least once, after all. So who is actually behind Nicodemus Silver? What connection does he have with the Van Sants?</p><p>No, I had to meet him. Right that very moment. Catch him unawares, test his security protocol.</p><p>And there it was, an unkempt mop of fiery hair, an entirely too bright t-shirt, genuinely terrible jeans. He looked exactly as I imagined. I watched my bodyguard go to him and ask him to come over. His eyes lifted from the telephone and then I understood. I understood everything. Why people answered his questions, why they helped him, why they went through great lengths to protect him. It wasn't the tinge of violet in those huge dark eyes, or how they shone out of his perfectly symmetrical face. It wasn't those long eyelashes making a ring of fire around those violet gems. </p><p>It was.... There was something about him. Something beyond the words he said, beyond the hypnotic eyes, or the plump lips, or the fiery tangle of a hair. Oh, he was more than all of those combined. I cannot even say it was the voice - although I must admit it was even more calming in reality. It was his innocence the vast majority of people lose at a young age. He wasn't afraid I may kill him. Or that my bodyguard might. Or that I could have him killed. He hadn't a moment's hesitation before getting up into my car and asking me questions. </p><p>I will be honest with you, I was the one caught unawares. How could he be so... Him. His kind eyes and the way he did not even realise when our knees brushed, or when his fingers started absentmindedly stroking his recorder.</p><p>On a whim I invited him out for lunch. I don't know why, to this day. It would have been more secure to discuss these matters in my car and mind my day. Of course, the joke was on me. I doubt he even understood my flirting. Or that he had accepted a date. Nic's whole heart was given to Tanis.</p><p>Upon leaving, I made one more move. His playing with a strand of his hair had me captivated. Before thinking I had him pinned to the closest wall, his big eyes staring into mine. He wasn't afraid. He wasn't aroused. He was just surprised. So I whispered one last warning into his ear before leaving.</p><p>"You are playing with fire, Nic."</p><p>"And it is not as soft as the one I am playing with," I added silently to myself.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One can only hope it's a date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cameron Ellis desperately seeks Nic's company, no matter how much it hurts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I started this, I wanted to do some art for every chapter, as a way of thanking you for bearing with me while i get my brain worms out. I will come back with a later edit for this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicodemus Silver. The name haunting my days and nights. Whatever had possessed me then at the coffee shop did not leave me afterwards. I kept listening time and time again to the episodes of his show, replaying the feel of his soft hair between my fingers, his hot breath as he had rose his face to look at mine, the warmth of his body. In addition his frankly surprising progress into investigating The Breach was on everybody's lips at Section. Not that I could ever blame them, I too wished I had this man on my lips, only not as metaphorically.</p>
<p>I could not resist being in the same room as Nic again. So I searched for the most easy to understand of the Van Sant tapes, figuring this would establish my intentions clearly.</p>
<p>It did not.</p>
<p>Seeing him once more was akin to a punch in the stomach. Logically I am aware that I should not have such a reaction, but there is a magnetism, an invisible force that draws me to him. I took the longest route to the research center. Could one blame me for wanting to enjoy the company of the man I am attracted to a few seconds longer? To wish to feel his warmth, the accidental touches, that inescapable closeness that comes with riding in the same elevator as someone you are aware of for just a little longer.</p>
<p>Nic and I... see the riddle that is The Breach differently. I see it as complicated, it has been so long since top scientists - my father and I included - have been studying it, to little to no avail. He, on the other hand sees it as something whose answers can be found if he asks hard enough. I cannot help but feel frustrated at his insistence to reduce The Breach to something inconsequential, simple.</p>
<p>It was not a whale, that which I played for him. It was by far not something which would be considered classified. Just a sound that would arouse his attention, make him distracted enough that I could bend over his chair, pressing buttons, whisper in his ear, smell him, enjoy his warmth.</p>
<p>Does he not realise my attraction for him? It drives me mad, how could I phrase it so he understands my weakness for him. I asked him out, he took it as an interview. I asked him to visit at my workplace, to spend time with me, alone. He took it as research. What can a man do to explain his interest? Kiss him? But I would never kiss someone without their consent. </p>
<p>I keep doing it. Giving this man information simply because he asks and I want to see those eyes shine. I want to stroke that fire behind the violet darkness. I want to stroke so many fires, when it comes to Nic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd say I hope the art at the end softened whatever this was but I think I'll stick with thanking you for joining me in this trip to once again exorcise my brain worms.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>